


Ties, Rhetorical Device for the Improvement of Self-Esteem

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic for stellarmeadow who wanted new uses for Danny's ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties, Rhetorical Device for the Improvement of Self-Esteem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



Danny was tied to the bed using red bondage tape and he couldn't snatch his tie away when Steve grabbed it. He was naked, but he put the tie around his neck and knotted it.

"See? Don't I look ridiculous?" Steve began to cavort back and forth, his junk swinging wildly as he did. "Do you want to look this ridiculous, Danny?"

"Babe, if I looked like you I would never wear clothes again," Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Steve stopped cavorting and raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, look at me. OK, now look at you?"

"What?" Steve looked down at himself.

"Don't make me say it," Danny said and he actually appeared to be blushing a little.

Steve crawled onto the bed, full of concern, and stared the truth out of Danny.

Danny nodded his head up and down to indicate Steve's whole body, since his hands were tied. "You're just pretty much perfect. And I'm a short mouthy guy from Jersey..."

"Danny? Danny. Look at me." Steve looked straight into Danny's eyes and said, "I wouldn't change anything about you if I could. I love you exactly as you are. Short, Mouthy, and gorgeous." Steve bent over and kissed Danny's hip and added, "And fucking hot as shit. Here." He moved to kiss Danny's belly, Danny's chest, Danny's arms, his face, his fingers, his nipples, and then licked his way down to Danny's cock. He ghosted his breath over it and looked up at Danny, who was breathing hard, as if he'd been running.

"Tell me you're beautiful," Steve said.

Danny laughed.

"I'm not going to untie you or give you what you want until you do," Steve sat back on his haunches.

"Fuck me," Danny said.

"Not until you say it."

"OK, Fine. I am beautiful," Danny said and giggled nervously.

"Say it about me."

"God, Steve. You are." Danny struggled against the restraints. It was hard for him to talk without his hands. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

"That's what I want you to say about yourself. Because you are, Danny." Steve ran his hands up Danny's legs and then up his chest. He cupped Danny's face and kissed him deeply until they both had to come up for air.

"Look, I just don't think I can see myself the way you see me. And I'm flattered, but I know how the rest of the world sees us. I'm not stupid."

"You are kind of." Steve kissed Danny on the tip of his nose.

"Oh, fuck you. When we go out everyone notices you. Male or Female--all eyes are on you, babe. No one notices me. I mean before you at least one or two people would hit on me, but when I go out with you? I might as well not even be there."

Steve burst out laughing and he felt badly when he noticed Danny's hurt expression. "Sorry. No. Danny. No. People notice you, but let's just say I glare at them until they slink away and are afraid to so much as look at you."

"You're making that up."

"Two nights ago? The cute redhead? Was making eyes at you and I stared him down until he slunk off to the other side of the bar."

"Do me a favor? Stop doing that?" Danny said, but he was smiling.

"No way. I can't have people hitting on my man." Steve passed it off as a joke, but both he and Danny knew he meant it 110%.

"Take off my tie already," Danny said.

"Nope. I want to look professional. I want you to take me seriously," Steve said and kissed his way down to Danny's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta'd so don't be shy if I fucked up. SPEAK UP! :D Feedback is totally welcome.


End file.
